Grand Magic Games Battle
| image = | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host =Coolkid | link = [ ] [ BTSC threads] | size = 16 (Large) | startdate =January 16, 2015 | winningfaction = | roster = #, Player #RedPhantom #Nana7 #Alexeyy86 #Squizer #Teaser303 #EDM #Dr.Saab #Yuiop #Plasmid #Araver #Pardona #Dd515087 #Aura #Dee Tot #Barcallica #Jay Gold | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on the anime/manga Fairy Tail. It began on January 23, 2015 and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). List of items to do for each game: * wiki volunteer: yuiop In order to make it easier for people to know what needs doing and what has not been done yet for each game, I have compiled the below checklist of items for each game that still needs help. once a step is completed, delete it everyone knows what steps remain to be completed. Game in progress *6. Add game picture *7. Edit game info box and completed all info except MVP and end of game roster and winning faction (link to game page, host, starting roster). *8. For any new players, have Nana7 create a new page for them using Blank Player and updating the player lists at the bottom of the player page *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. * Do NOT enter any role information for players until the game is over! Also do not enter any secret information until the game is over. End of game. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP. 20. After BTSC threads are moved to archives, copy the link to the game's archive threads to the spot for BTSC threads in the game link spot in the info box. *Ask the host for a list of ALL actions and enter that in the action section. Also be sure to enter any secret indy powers or wincons if the game has them. Work on other pages *21. Update all player records to add this game. *21a Add MVP to the player's page in both awards areas *22. Update Host's player page to add this game to hosted games *23. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *24. Update Master List of Games & Players for Host, First to die, MVP *25 Get Nana to review page to be sure everything is done. *26. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *27. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules The game is a battle royale between factions, designated as "guilds", where points are awarded for defeating opponents. Each guild has one leader, whose defeat is worth 3 points, whereas the remaining members are worth 1 point a piece. The guild that earns the most points is the winner. Game ends when only one guild remains or a guild gains an insurmountable point lead. Defeated players will leave the game. A leader cannot be defeated until all the other members of the guild are defeated. If multiple guilds defeat the same player on a given night, the points for the defeat will be split evenly. Additional rules: Post will show attacks, successful saves, successful blocks, successful defence breaks, as well as a tally of guild scores. Saves will be considered successful if the target was attacked, regardless of stats. Failed attacks will be shown as saves. If one member of a combination attack is blocked, the attack will revert to the stats of the non-blocked player. A leader cannot be defeated on the same night a non-leader member of his/her guild is defeated. If a player does not specify his or her stat distribution for the night, it will revert to default. Role Description Guild Insignia Role - offence/defence Description (ability) Save protects target from attacks, defence break halves target's defence to attacks by the breaker faction. Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar (Leader) - 50/50 S-class mage, confident master of lightning (role spy) Erza Scarlet - 50/50 S-class mage with an arsenal of armours and weapons (save) Natsu Dragneel - 60/40 Hot-headed flame-eating dragon slayer (FID block) Gray Fullbuster - 40/60 Cool moulder of ice magic (RID defence break) Sabertooth Minerva Orlando (Leader) - 50/50 Clever and cunning manipulator of space (role spy) Rogue Cheney - 50/50 Under-spoken shadow dragon slayer (save) Sting Eucliffe - 60/40 Loyal, intent, wielder of white dragon slayer magic (FID block) Rufus Lore - 40/60 Dandy and calm, master of memory magic (RID defence break) Lamia Scale Jura Neekis (Leader) - 50/50 Ranked fifth among the Ten Wizard Saints, has incredible power (role spy) Lyon Vasta - 50/50 Composed and ambitious ice magic moulder (save) Sherry Blendy - 60/40 Dramatic controller of doll magic (FID block) Chelia Blendy - 40/60 Sweet wielder of sky god magic (RID defence break) Blue Pegasus Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (Leader) - 50/50 Wielder of perfume magic with a high opinion of himself (role spy) Hibiki Lates - 50/50 Charming, more knowledgeable than he appears (save) Eve Tearm - 60/40 Amicable young snow mage (FID block) Ren Akatsuki - 40/60 Tall, dark, and tsundere, user of air magic (RID defence break) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts [ Intro] [ N1] [ D1] [ N2] [ D2] [ N3] [ D3] [ N4] [ D4] [ N5] [ D5] [ N6] [ D6] [ N7] [ D7] End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games Category:HelpNeeded Category:HybridGames